SPR's Profile
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Naru's reading through the SPR profile that's he's done about everyone who works there but as he reads through he found out some infromation that could change the way he is...read on and find out hope you like it but R&R afterwards :
1. Mai's Profile

**S.P.R's Profiles**

**Name: Mai Taniyama**

**Height: 155 cm (5', 1")**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Birthday: July 3**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**Blood Type: B**

**Hair colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Like's: coming to work to see family, she also likes to draw things mostly people she loves.**

**Dislikes: being told of by a certain Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya also known as Naru.**

**Animals: pet cat called Fluffy**

**Information on Mai:**

**Mai lives on her own as she lost both parents at a young age, now she works for SPR she thinks of them as her family.**

**When she said or down she will always go to someone in her 'new' family if she wants or she get's on with life.**

**Skills and Abilities: She has latent ESP. She is able to sense when people and things are dangerous, and has extremely good intuition. When sleeping, she also demonstrates an ability to receive visions and have out-of-body experiences. Mai also demonstrates an instance of Astral Projection, when she gives Masako her key to comfort her after she is kidnapped by Urado.**

**Relationship:**

**Monk (Houshou Takigawa): She assigns him the role of 'Father' when she explains how the SPR is like a family.**

**Ayako Matsuzaki: She say's that Ayako is like a mother to her and gives her the role of a 'mother'.**

**Masako Hara: Mai thinks of Masako as her 'sister even' thought they both share the same feelings for Naru.**

**John Brown: Mai thinks of him as the 'Cheerful Cousin' out of the SPR, as he's always smiling even when things are not going to plan.**

**Osamu Yasuhara: Mai thinks of Yasu as her 'brother' who's always there to cheer her up and make her laugh after her and Naru get into a argument about stupid things.**

**Lin Koujo: Mai roles Lin as the 'Uncle' in the SPR family who's always there to make sure they don't do anything stupid.**

**Madoka Mori: She thinks of Madoka as the 'Auntie' who's there to help with things they need help with.**

**Oliver Davis (Kazuya Shibuya, Naru or Noll): He's Mai's crush and boss who hides his feelings from everyone, he also like's Mai's teas.**


	2. Naru's Profile

**S.P.R's Profiles**

**Name: Kazuya Shibuya real name Oliver Davis**

**Height: 175 cm (5'9")**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Birthday: September 19**

**Zodiac Sign: Virgo**

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Blue-grey**

**Like's: Doing cases he get's finished straight away and Mai's teas**

**Dislikes: being told what to do, not getting a good enough case to do, when his parents show up out of now were.**

**Not being there when his twin died**

**Animals: None**

**Information on Naru:**

**He is the youngest out of his twin, he finished school at a young age and graduated from college at a young age as well.**

**He has his own business in Japan were he is the boss and he also like's drinking Mai's cup of teas.**

**Skills and Abilities: He is a particularly strong psychometrist, and possesses astounding PK. His PK abilities are so strong that it is physically very dangerous for him to use them; when his brother was alive, they would "bounce" the PK power between them until it reached its full strength. After Gene's death, Naru had to all but stop using his PK entirely. He did so only in emergencies, and this resulted in loss of consciousness and lung failure. **

**Relationship**:

**Eugene Davis: Eugene known as Gene is Naru's twin brother and he's the oldest as well. **

**Eugene and Naru are identical twins and people always get them mixed up with each other.**

**Gene's personality is different to Noll's, he's cheerful (another Yasu) were you get Naru who's lad back, hiding his feelings and that in the dark.**

**Lin Koujo: Lin is Naru's guardian while they are in Japan.**

**Luella Davis: Naru and Gene's Mother.**

**Martin Davis: Naru and Gene's Father.**


	3. Lin's Profile

**S.P.R's Profiles**

**Name: Lin Koujo**

**Height: 194 cm (6'4")**

**Age: 27 years old**

**Birthday: January 11**

**Zodiac Sign: Capricorn **

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Grey**

**Like's: Typing on his Laptop. **

**Dislikes: When doing things he really doesn't wants to do but also listening when Naru and Mai argue and they way Naru's hiding his feelings.**

**Animals: None**

**Information on Lin:**

**He's from Hong Kong**

**Skills and Abilities: He appears to be a strong onmyoji and has a wide range of paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirits that he has captured and can then control familiars.**

**Relationship****: Unknown**


	4. Ayako's Profile

**S.P.R's Profiles**

**Name: Ayako Matsuzaki**

**Height: 167 cm (5'6")**

**Age: 23 years old**

**Birthday: June 7**

**Zodiac Sign: Gemini **

**Blood Type: B**

**Hair colour: Red**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Like's: Shopping for handbags and clothes. **

**Dislikes: When people (Bou-san) says that her exorcism hasn't worked.**

**Animals: None**

**Information on Ayako:**

**Works in her parents Hospital and she's also a Miko.**

**Skills and Abilities: When around healthy trees, Ayako has proven herself to be a very competent exorcist. In Vol. 9, she successfully exorcises every spirit in the area, possibly the largest number of spirits exorcised by a single person in Ghost Hunt. In addition to this, she is shown to have a talent for warding charms. Even Naru doesn't doubt her power with them, and entrusts her to provide them to any clients who may be in danger from spirits. **

**Ayako also appears to be an excellent cook. **

**Relationship: **

**Mai Taniyama: They have a close relationship and gives Mai advise when needed like Monk does but she also see Mai as a daughter.**

**Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya: Naru and Ayako have mutal respect for each other. Ayako respects him for his intelligence and looks and Naru respects Ayako for her spiritual power and knowledge. **

**Masako Hara: Ayako believes that Masako became popular for her looks, and Masako** **seems to believe that Ayako is jealous of her looks and superior ability. Despite this, they have a healthy working relationship and are often paired off together during investigations. Masako finds the spirits, and Ayako tries to exorcise them. They both like to wind each other up a lot when there on cases or not.**

**Monk (Houshou Takigawa): Monk and Ayako bicker often throughout the series. Like Ayako, Monk mostly teases her about her age and skills (or lack-thereof). Unlike with Ayako, however, Ayako usually responds by hitting him.**

**John Brown: John and Ayako don't really interact that much.**


	5. Monk's Profile

**S.P.R's Profiles**

**Name: Houshou Takigawa (Monk)**

**Height: 185 cm (6'1")**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Birthday: January 22**

**Zodiac Sign: Capricorn**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair colour: Light Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Like's: Playing his Guitar, seeing Mai and hanging with his band **

**Dislikes: When Mai's upset or hurt and getting hit by Ayako with her handbag.**

**Animals: None**

**Information on Monk:**

**Monk is in a band when he is not at SPR or on a case.**

**When they are case dangerous case he has proven himself to be very useful in those situations as he is normally the first one to get their.**

**Skills and Abilities: Monk is a very strong, skilled exorcist. Although he cannot exorcise people (like John can), SPR can usually rely on him for exorcising places using Buddhist chants.**

**Naru and Mai examine Monk's _tokkosho_, a Buddhist tool he used in his exorcisms. When Naru held it, he sensed Monk's energy (presumably using psychometry, though this is not clear), and commented that even he had been underestimating Monk's strength**

**Relationship: **

**Mai Taniyama: Mai and Monk have a close, sibling-like relationship. He often explains things to her, and counsels her whenever she is having a rough time. Mai respects his advice, and he tries to cheer her up whenever she is down. They are often seen joking together, and Monk twice offered to date/marry her: once, when she was upset at Naru and Masako, and once when he found out she was an orphan. This last incident seemed to affect him particularly, as he himself often takes on a fatherly role towards Mai when things got dangerous. He sometimes calls her "jou-chan," an affection way to say "young lady."**

**Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya: Monk appears to be one of the few people whom Naru truly respects throughout the series. Unlike Ayako, he is never seen questioning Monk's skills as an exorcist, although he occasionally shows impatience with Monk's lack of seriousness. In turn, Monk has a high opinion of Naru's skill as a psychic researcher.**

**Ayako Matsuzaki: Ayako and Monk are often seen bickering throughout the series. A large part of this is because, up until Ayako's successful ** **exorcism.**

**Osamu Yasuhara: Although they appear to be very different, Monk and Yasuhara get along very well. Monk is impressed by Yasuhara's efficiency and intelligence. He is the one who contacts Yasuhara, he believes that the group needs more support in order to solve the case. The two have similar senses of humor. In addition, they occasionally make jokingly homosexual remarks to each other. When Monk teases that Yasuhara likes Mai, Yasuhara replies "But I like you even more," and when Monk calls Yasuhara a pervert for trying to take Monk's shirt off in order to treat his wounds. Similar to how he addresses Mai, Monk often calls Yasuhara "shounen," which means young man (although the term usually applies to people who are 15 or younger).**


End file.
